QF-2200D GHOST
=NORTHROM QF-2200D GHOST= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND A predecessor to the QF-3000 unmanned aerospace fighter, the QF-2200D Ghost is a small, lightweight, high-maneuverability unmanned reconnaissance fighter. The violent chaos in the early stages of the U.N. Wars found the U.N. Forces lacking skilled pilots and so following mass production in 2002 the QF-2200D was deployed to the frontlines in large quantities. Since the craft was almost without any OverTechnology, it is designed and produced with existing technology suitable for mass production for a relatively low manufacturing cost. The QF-2200D is primarily developed to conduct high-speed, armed reconnaissance at relatively low altitudes. It possesses superior stealth, small lightweight construction and an unusually powerful engine that imposes difficulty for detection nets attempting to track it. The Ghost’s lack of a pilot allows for a maximum instantaneous maneuverability of 25G. The exceptional performance of the QF-2200D is such that it became noted for its fighting strength over main fighter craft for close-in combat situations. The autonomous AI that controls the craft can be supplemented by remote control from the ground or orbiting satellite. The existing materials of the Ghost make it difficult to maintain both heat resistance and stealth at higher speeds. This limits the maximum speed because the ratio of maximum speed to engine thrust is low. The QF-2200D series includes numerous variant models, ranging from a low-speed, long-range reconnaissance model mounted with a low-fuel-consuming turbofan jet to a high-speed, high-altitude reconnaissance model mounted with a turbofan/ramjet. One of the more notable models is the QF-2200D-A long-distance reconnaissance variant with added sensor system upon the dorsal nose. Another notable model is the QF-2200D-B variant equipped with a high-thrust turbofan jet (unsuitable for such a small lightweight craft) that was modified for use as a booster upon the VF-0 Phoenix "Angel" special attack/assault specification. The CVN-99 Asuka II's maintenance crewmembers initially intended to only use the QF-2200D-B engine, but due to limited time they converted almost the entire vehicle as a booster. QF-2200D-A and QF-2200D-B Ghost fighters were deployed aboard the CVN-99 Asuka II during the events surrounding the island of Mayan in 2008. RPG STATS Vehicle Types: *'QF-2200D Ghost': Standard Version *'QF-2200A' Ghost: Retrofitted Space Fighter Version Class: UN Spacy Un-Manned All-Environ Fighter Manufacturer: Northrop / Grumman Crew: None, AI controlled Introduction:'''2008 '''MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 75 (2) Engine 75 (3) Reinforced AI cockpit 50 Missile Bays (5) 50 each Forward Sensor 50 NOTES: #Depleting the MDC of the Main Body will destroy the fighter. #Destroying one thruster will reduce the flight speed and combat bonuses of the fighter by 50%. Destroying both thrusters will render the Ghost immobile. #Destroying the Reinforced AI Cockpit will destroy the Artificial Intelligence controlling the fighter. The fighter will automatically shutdown. SPEEDS: FLYING: Mach 3, with thrusters providing temporary speed of Mach 4.2 STATISTICAL DATA: LENGTH: 53 ft (16 m) POWER PLANT: Low-fuel-consuming turbofan jet WEAPON SYSTEMS:. #'MICRO MISSILE LAUNCHERS: (5)' Located in the side mounted thrusters are 8 missile launchers (4 per side) which provide additional weaponry for the Ghost Fighter. The QF-2200D will normally keep the missiles for specific mission parameters so as to be efficient and conserve ammunition. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'MISSILE TYPE:' Any Short range missile #*'RANGE:' 1 mile (1.6 km). #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x10 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys 5 per melee #*'PAYLOAD:' 2 missiles per launcher, total of 10 missiles ---- STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE QF-2200D: *'RP-51 ACTIVE STEALTH SYSTEM:' The QF-2200D is equipped with a stealth system that when activated renders the aircraft almost invisible to standard sensors such a radar. Unlike passive stealth systems like those used by the USAF F-117, the stealth system is an ACTIVE stealth that actually bends radar waves around the fighter rather than reflecting them. When activated this system gives the mecha a +1 to initiative and a +1 to strike when active. Takes 1 Melee action to activate . NOTE: Since the mecha’s stealth capability is a system,(the primary part of the system is an antennae which runs along the circumference of the nose,) and not a design feature, it can be damaged or destroyed. Once the aircraft has lost half of its Pilot's Compartment MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail once the aircraft has lost half of its main body MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail. Reroll every time the mecha is hit after that. Once the stealth system has failed it will not work again until repaired at the fighters base. *'AI PILOT:' The QF-2200D Ghost is piloted and controlled by an Artificial Intelligence which controls all of the fighters functions. It can be updated by a controller within communications range either from the ground or a ship, updating it with new target data or mission parameters. If the QF-2200D is outside of communications range it will continue with its present mission. If that mission has been completed the Ghost fighter will return immediately within communications range for further orders. *'COMBAT COMPUTER:' The Ghost Fighter is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. Data collected by the combat computer is analyzed by the controlling AI and then matched to its mission parameters. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 10,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 250 targets simultaneously. *'ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE (AI) COMBAT COMPUTER:' The GHOST FIGHTER is equipped with the UN Spacy's most advanced AI combat computer available, which allows the drone to operate autonomously during missions without input from human controllers. The AI computer is smart enough to devise new strategies and use subterfuge to win battles if unexpected events happen or of the odds turn against the drone. In addition, the computer learns to anticipate and counter enemy maneuvers during combat. For every 5 rounds the Ghost is engaged in combat against a foe, the GHOST FIGHTER gets a +1 to initiative (cumulative) for the remainder of combat. This bonus is only valid when the Ghost is solely piloted by the AI; if a technician takes over remote control of the craft the bonus is lost. The AI computer of the Ghost is not without its faults and problems, however. The computer uses bio-neural circuitry patterned after the human brain, which unfortunately has tendencies for self-preservation and illogical behavior during combat. Any time the Ghost receives over 30 points of damage in a single round, roll on the percentile table below to see if the AI malfunctions. **'01-65:' No malfunction. **'65-75:' The Ghost breaks off combat and retreats at maximum possible speed. **'75-85:' The Ghost locks onto a single enemy target and tries to destroy it at all costs. It will ignore any other enemy craft (even if attacked by them) and will even try to ram the chosen enemy if it is out of weapons. If the target is destroyed the Ghost will return to normal operation. **'85-95:' The Ghost goes berserk and attacks any aircraft (military or civilian) it can detect, regardless of alignment. Controllers at a UN Spacy base can regain control of the Ghost if they make a successful Computer Operations roll at -20% to skill. **'95-00:'As above, but the Ghost will no longer respond to remote control signals. The drone will go on a rampage and attack any aircraft it can detect until it is destroyed. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a is a breach in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. The AI is also heavily shielded within its reinforced cockpit bay. *'HOMING SIGNAL:' The QF-2200D is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft. The range of the signal is 400 miles (640 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'LASER TARGETING SYSTEM:' Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. *'RADAR:' 200 mile (321 km) range. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of a fighter by the enemy, the AI can activate the QF-2200's self-destruct system, which will cause the craft to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the AI). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. *'REINFORCED AI COCKPIT:' The QF-2200D Ghost's AI cockpit bay is heavily reinforced to protect the AI from radiation and battle damage. It is also protected against the effects of an EMP pulse such as those produced by nuclear weapons. ---- COMBAT BONUSES FOR QF-2200 GHOST FIGHTER TRAINING: ADVANCED QF-2200D GHOST COMBAT TRAINING *Advanced training for controllers of the QF-2200 Ghost drone. *2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, nine, and twelve. *+2 to strike *+5 to dodge. *+2 to roll with an impact, reducing damage by half. ' ' QF-2200 GHOST FIGHTER AI COMBAT ATTRIBUTES *4 attacks per melee *+5 to strike *+8 to dodge *+6 to roll with an impact, reducing damage by half. *Pilot QF-2200D 75% *Weapon Systems 70% *Read Sensory Instruments 65% *Navigation: ALL 60% *Radio: Basic 65% ---- *